


Inside the Pages

by uniquepov



Category: Libraries (Anthropomorfic)
Genre: Gen, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 11:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/pseuds/uniquepov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s an ancient magic which lives inside the pages of these books.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inside the Pages

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QuinFirefrorefiddle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuinFirefrorefiddle/gifts).



There’s an ancient magic which lives inside the pages of these books; a magic that sparks along the spines and into the hands and souls of anyone who touches them. It transports you, transforms you, transcends you, and you are powerless against its siren call. No one who encounters this magic comes away unchanged.

The magic imbues me, though I am neither the source nor the conduit. I am the keeper, the guardian, the sentinel. I stand against those who would dim the magic, shut out the light, and ban the ideas that trouble them. Will you stand with me?


End file.
